


Real

by LeoAries



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoAries/pseuds/LeoAries
Summary: “No,” he said hoarsely, almost defensively. “No, you can’t love me.” The detective’s jaw clenched and she reached for him, taking his face into her hands, trying to get him to see. “It’s too late for that. It’s too late.” she insisted. “I knew from the moment I first saw you that I would fall for you. I love you, Lucifer. I already do.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Music to listen to while reading: Not About Angels - Birdy

The detective’s jaw clenched. Lucifer stood before her, in his usual attire, looking slightly sheepish and annoyed at her intrusion. She had to see it for herself— to see if he had really come back after this time. He left her, and the wound was so deep it sliced her heart sharply. Not only was she disappointed of losing him just as she allowed herself to feel for him, but he had left her alone without her partner. She needed him. And he knew that. And still he had left her. 

Fire burned her veins, her stomach hot with hurt and anger. The penthouse of Lux had changed since the last time she had seen it— memories of his furniture covered in white sheets stung her. He had already removed them, a clear indication that he planned to actually stay. She couldn’t let her heart be happy at that; no, fuck that.

“Detective,” he breathed, and Chloe swallowed thickly. Damn him— and damn the fact that he was taken aback to see her as she was to see him. Like seeing her was clenching his heart the same way hers was doing at the sight of him. “You look …well.”

She felt her teeth snap together. After several moments of silence, he had moved to pour himself a drink from the bar. She stood near to the elevator, walking forward to get a better look. “That’s all you have to say?” she asked finally, rather calmly despite herself.

He sighed loudly, facing away from her and shaking his head. “I had to do some thinking.”  
 “Thinking? Really?”

“Yes,” Lucifer replied roughly, almost harshly. He tossed his drink back quickly, already refilling another. 

Not sure what to say, they stood in the silence of each other once more. “And you couldn’t call…or text me? I was…God, Lucifer I was so worri—“ she choked.

 “What did you want me to say, Detective?” he tensed, spinning around to face her. “I had to do some thinking and now I’ve done it.” His long fingers tightened around his glass, so tight it nearly looked like he may shatter it.

Chloe shook her head in disbelief. “I-I expected you to tell me that you were okay. That you were sorry you left after you just promised you’d—“

“Promised what, detective?” Lucifer said harshly, and Chloe felt herself flinch in pain. “I didn’t promise anything to anyone. I left and now I’m back. You’re doing better, I see. What else do you want?”

“I want you to say sorry,” Chloe snarled, stepping forward to get closer. She felt the anger bubble inside of her, the pain drowning in it almost to the point that all she could feel was betrayal and rage. “Sorry for leaving me when I needed you. I’ve needed you this whole time— you’re my partner, Lucifer, and you just left. Without even saying goodbye. I had no idea if I’d even see you again. I’ve been working alone—”

“Oh, so that’s it, then?” He snorted, slamming his drink onto the top of the bar. His dark eyes blazed. “Just needed a work buddy, then, hm? That shouldn’t of stopped you, could’ve gone for someone like Dan.”

“You know that’s not — Lucifer, why don’t you see this? Why are you doing this?”  
 “Doing what, detective? Rebelling? Not following by His rules? I’m the devil— none of it was even real. You and I aren’t real!” He hissed, pressing a palm to his forehead, eyes staring into her. 

Chloe flinched at his words. Not real? What did that even mean? Of course it was real! She cared about him, she needed him, she trusted him.. more so than anyone else. “Not real?” she laughed bleakly. “Of course it was real.”

“No,” he shook his head, defeated, ready to turn away. “No, it wasn’t. But you couldn’t understand. Please, detective, just leave.”

“No,” the detective hissed, stalking up to him so close that she could reach for him. He did not move away, and Chloe felt her heart twist. “No, I’m not leaving. I’m not leaving until you see that this is real. You left and it hurt me. You don’t get to do that.”

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, anger and frustration melting from his features. She was so bright and good, it nearly killed him. “I’m sorry, but you can’t. No,” he said hoarsely. “You can’t…love me. I can’t let this happen.”

The detective’s jaw clenched and she reached for him, taking his face into her hands, trying to get him to see. “It’s too late for that. It’s too late.” she insisted. “I knew from the moment I first saw you that I would fall for you. Your stupid jokes and everything about you…I saw things I couldn’t explain. Things I still can’t. Yet I trusted you. I needed you. But I love you, Lucifer. I already do.” Chloe’s eyes filled with hot tears.

Lucifer could not pull away. He was too surprised…too speechless to respond. Love him? How could she love him? He was a monster, a pawn, dragging her down with him into the endless pit of hell that his Father had created for him. Yet as she leaned to press her forehead against his, clinging to the front of his jacket, Lucifer could not help but wrap his arms around her. “You… love me?” he choked, as though it wasn’t possible.

And did it matter? Did it matter if it was real or not? He loved her, too — as much as he could identify. He never so strongly to protect, care, and need someone like the detective. Would holding her be wrong? Feeling the heat of her skin and the smell of her hair, so long after he had left her? And he did leave. 

“Yes,” she said, voice cracking as the tears welled up. She caught his dark gaze, gripping his perfect face in her palms. “It’s real. Believe me, it’s too real.”

His lips caught hers in a frenzy, and the hot tears in her eyes fell onto his cheeks as they moved together. The pain in her heart was stinging her, but it was pain that reminded her that she simply could not be without him now. They were a whole, two parts so in sync that for one to go missing would mean the other could not function. They were partners.


End file.
